1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and in particular, to an image processing device and an image processing method having a mode which curbs the amount of color material which is consumed.
2. Related Art
A conventional image processing device such as a printer or the like forms an image on a recording sheet by using a color material such as toner or the like.
Toner saving modes and the like are provided in order to curb the amount of toner which is consumed, and the user utilizes such a mode when he/she wishes to reduce printing costs. An image outputting device which reduces the amount of toner which is used by lowering the density by using a γ conversion table, and a color printer which reduces the amount of toner which is used by using a profile which increases the brightness, are known as techniques which curb the amount of toner which is consumed.
There is also known a color image processing device which, by lowering the chroma without substantially changing the hue, keeps the deterioration in color reproducibility to a minimum and curbs the amount of the recording material which is used.
However, the aforementioned image outputting device has the problem that it cannot be utilized in usual applications because changes in the color tint of intermediate colors arise, the reproduced image also becomes more pale overall, and the impression greatly varies from that of the color reproduction of a reproduced image in the usual mode. Further, the aforementioned color printer and color image processing device have the problem that the reproduced image gives an impression of being more pale.